


Please Tell Me (I Can Be Your Baby Again)

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: D/s [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Cheol has a break down, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeonghan, Dom Jihoon, Dom Mingyu, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, No Aftercare, No Smut, Praise, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Seungcheol, Subdrop, Subspace, dom jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Seungcheol is neglected by his Doms and has a breakdown





	Please Tell Me (I Can Be Your Baby Again)

**Author's Note:**

> its tagged as no aftercare AND aftercare bc Jihoon doesn't give Cheol aftercare but Mingyu does 
> 
> IF YOU DONT LIKE, PLEASE DO NOT READ

Seungcheol knew he was being a whole brat and a half. He knew he was making things hard for all of them, especially for Jeonghan, Jisoo and Jihoon, he knew he was going to be punished. He didn't care. He wanted attention, and he was going to do anything to get it. He destroyed Hansol’s white lingerie on purpose, throwing in a red shirt right in front of Jeonghan, he stuck his arm right out and knocked Junhui’s water off of the table while holding eye contact with a dumbfounded Jisoo. And when he got into a fight with Chan and pinched him hard on the thigh, he was expecting one of them to finally snap, he knew one of them was going to. It was Jihoon who grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into one of the bedrooms. 

 

He threw Seungcheol over his lap, banging Seungcheol’s hip against the dresser and not stopping to apologize, pulling down his underwear and pants and spanking him while cursing him out and telling him off, stopping every once and awhile to pinch Seungcheol on the thighs as hard as he had pinched Chan. 

 

Seungcheol screamed, he cried, he sobbed for Jeonghan, he didn't use his safe word because he didn't want it to stop. Jihoon never asked him if he was okay, and Seungcheol didn't care. 

 

Jihoon didn't stop spanking him until his ass was bruised like sprouting blue and purple flowers and was so raw it bled here and there.  

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you lately?” Jihoon snapped at him. 

 

Seungcheol’s whole body was shaking, but he kept his trembling mouth shut and didn't say a word. 

 

“Ruining Hansol’s clothes, breaking Junhui’s things, hurting Chan,” Jihoon listed off. “You’ve never acted like such a brat, you’re supposed to be the good one, you’re supposed to know how to behave, I shouldn't have to worry about you.” Jihoon slapped his thigh one more time before pulling his clothes back over his ass roughly. 

 

Jihoon shoved Seungcheol onto a bed and looked at him coldly. “I need to go make sure Chan is okay, get your fucking shit together. Jesus, you’re stressing me the fuck out today.” 

 

With that Jihoon left, and that's when Seungcheol’s head really started whirling and going down the rabbit hole. He had been trying to get punished, he wanted to be punished, he wanted to be spanked and hurt because he wanted what came after it. He wanted the sweet words, the praise, the comfort, and support afterward. He wanted to be taken care of, to be someone to take care of, just like they used too. It felt years ever since any of the Doms had given him that kind of attention. He wanted it so badly, he was had been willing to be do anything to get it, even receive one of Jihoon’s worst punishments. But none of what he had wanted had been given to him.  

 

What was wrong with him? Why were they doing this to him? As time went on and their relationship spread, they had been paying less and less attention to Seungcheol in their out of bed relationship. Jisoo, Jeonghan and Jihoon had always been his main supporters out of their sexual relationship, but their attention had been stolen by the other members, the other subs. Jeonghan and Jisoo spent most of their time with Chan and Seokmin lately, and Jihoon was always doting on Junhui. 

 

What about Seungcheol, though? 

 

Had they gotten bored with him? Was he not fun or interesting to them anymore? Was he ugly now, compared to the younger members? Did they just not love him anymore? 

 

He must have done something wrong, he must have done something to turn them away from him. 

 

Seungcheol laid in bed, crying and crying into his pillow, curled up into a ball and hating everything about himself, questioning every single one of his actions in the last few months, even some of the things he had done in the last years. 

 

Suddenly, warm hands ran over Seungcheol’s shivering hip and someone pressed themselves into his back, wrapping their arms and holding him tightly to them. 

 

“Hyung,”

 

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol croaked back, feeling like he was going to choke on his tears. “Daddy, daddy,” he babbled, reaching back to cling to the younger. 

 

“‘Daddy?’” Mingyu repeated. “I’m not Jeonghannie hyung, sweetheart.” 

 

“Daddy,” Seungcheol repeated in a sob, turning around and scrambling to hold Mingyu, his one source of comfort at the moment, tightly to him. 

 

“Okay,” Mingyu relented quickly, shushing him and kissing his cheek. He sat up and sat Seungcheol in his lap, allowing the leader to wrap his arms around his neck and hide his face in his chest. Seungcheol had to sit up on his knees so that Mingyu’s thighs wouldn't brush up against his aching bottom. “I’ll be your daddy for right now, hyung.” 

 

“Daddy, daddy,” Seungcheol whispered over and over again, voice dropping into a whisper and eventually stopping, only letting out shaky and quivering breaths. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked him softly. “Did you start crying again after Jihoon left?” 

 

“He’s mean,” Seungcheol sobbed. “He hurt Cheolie and left.” 

 

“What? You mean he didn't give you any-” Mingyu cut himself off, shaking his head. “Here, let me see.” 

 

Seungcheol allowed Mingyu to maneuver him around so he was laying on the bed with his head on a pillow and his ass and hips in the air, his knees pressing into the mattress. Mingyu pushed down his bottoms to see the lashing that Jihoon had given him, a sharp hiss of sympathy leaving his mouth when he saw all of the marks. 

 

Mingyu left the room for a moment and came back with a bowl of ice, opening up one of the drawers to fish out ointment and sanitizing wipes on his way back to bed. He immediately picked up an ice cube and ran it over Seungcheol’s skin, muttering an apology when he jerked in surprise.

 

“This is gonna sting,” Mingyu said, before using the sanitizing wipes to clean everything up. Seungcheol flinched slightly at the sting, but it was nothing compared to how much his heart was hurting. 

 

“This will help with the bruising,” Mingyu told Seungcheol, who didn't  need to be told. He knew what everything was used for, Jisoo had explained it all to him over two years ago, the first time he had gotten punished. Just the thought of it, back then, when they still loved and cared about him, made him tear up again and whimper. Mingyu iced up his whole ass several times, before putting healing ointment on everywhere that was bruised or where his skin had broken. He coaxed pain meds into Seungcheol’s mouth and helped him drink water. 

 

When he was done, Mingyu sighed and cleaned up. “I can't believe he left you in this condition,” Mingyu said to Seungcheol, gently helping him into a new pair of underwear and sleeping pants. “I’m gonna go and have a serious talk with him.” Mingyu went to stand up, but Seungcheol’s small hand wrapped around Mingyu’s wrist, pulling his attention back to him. 

 

“Please,” Seungcheol whispered. “Stay with me,” 

 

Mingyu held Seungcheol in his lap the same way he did before, one arm around Seungcheol’s back and the other around his thighs, as not to hurt him. 

 

“Why would he just leave you like this?” Mingyu whispered, sounding horribly confused and upset.  

 

“They don't love me anymore,” Seungcheol whispered back to Mingyu, voice numb. 

 

“That’s not true, hyung.” Mingyu whispered, not even having to ask who Seungcheol was talking about. “They love you so, so much.”

 

Hot tears welled up in Seungcheol’s eyes, but he closed them as not to let them fall. 

 

“They’re just so busy with the kids right now,” Mingyu said. “But that doesn't mean they love you any less,” 

 

Seungcheol thought that wasn't true, and let himself fall asleep in Mingyu’s arms, taking comfort in his strong arms and warm chest. 

 

… 

 

Seungcheol woke up alone, cold and alone, but he didn't expect anything else. Junhui had probably come in and taken Mingyu away, or maybe Seokmin. Just like they stole everything else from him. When he wandered out into the main room, Jisoo and Jihoon glared at him,  _ glared at him,  _ as if he wasn't hurting enough, just to prove their hatred for his useless ass even more.   

 

Jeonghan was holding Hansol on the couch and Seungcheol froze in his steps, glaring at the pair of them. 

 

“Hyung,” Hansol piped up. “Can you move? I can't see the TV.” He wiggled around in Jeonghan’s lap and tried to look around him as if he was just something that was in his way. Like he was as replaceable and useless as a table or a house plant. 

 

“Seungcheol,” Jisoo said when Seungcheol didn't move. “Can you move, please?” 

 

“No.”

 

Jihoon looked up from his phone and shot him another dark look. “Didn't I teach you your lesson earlier?” Jihoon asked him. “Stop being a brat, already. Apologize to Hansol.” 

 

“I don't want too.” Seungcheol found himself answering. 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes flickered open finally, and he looked at Seungcheol sternly. “What’s been your problem lately, Seungcheol?” 

 

Not baby, not Cheolie. Seungcheol couldn't even remember the last time Jeonghan had called him by his full name when they were off camera and in private. 

 

Once again, Seungcheol kept his mouth closed and didn't say anything. All of a sudden, he just got the urge to leave, leave right now or he was going to rush forward and do something drastic. And he couldn't do that, they already didn't want him anymore, he had already messed up, he couldn't mess up anymore, or they would really get rid of him. 

 

His breath was suddenly coming out wildly, his chest was tight, his throat felt like it was made out of cotton, he headed towards the doorway, to head towards the front door, but he was stopped. Someone grabbed him, Jisoo grabbed him by the arm and Seungcheol’s heart clenched wildly. 

 

“Let me go,” Seungcheol said, trying to tug away his arm. 

 

“I think you need to come out of there for awhile,” Jisoo said. 

 

Seungcheol’s heart nearly stopped. Jisoo wanted him to come out of his subspace? Honestly, at the moment, Seungcheol didn't think he could. He had been in it for days now. Instead of telling him that, Seungcheol started whining and tried to tug his arm away again. “Let me go! I want to leave! I’m leaving!”

 

“You can't leave like this,” Jisoo told him. He grabbed Seungcheol by the other arm. “Seriously, what’s been wrong with you lately? We need to talk about this.” Jeonghan sent Hansol off to a bedroom, and he and Jihoon joined Jisoo in trying to retrain Seungcheol, who was now screaming and throwing a fit. 

 

“LET ME GO!” Seungcheol was screaming, his breath was coming out in heavy pants and he couldn't see because of the tears in his eyes, he had slid to his knees while he was trying to escape. He didn't want them to do this, he didn't want them to see him become a mess, he didn't want-he didn't them right now. 

 

“Seungcheol, sweetie,” Jeonghan said. “Calm down and talk to Daddy.” 

 

“I don't want you!” Seungcheol sobbed. “I want Mingyu! I want Mingyu! Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu!” He screamed. 

 

Mingyu rushed out of the kitchen. “Hyung,” He said, kneeling by Seungcheol. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Seungcheol finally wiggled himself free and threw himself into Mingyu’s awaiting arms. 

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon scolded him. “You’re scaring everyone,” 

 

Over Mingyu’s shoulder, Seungcheol could see Junhui and Hansol crying in the kitchen doorway, both of them cowering into Minghao, who held them both tightly.

 

“I don't care,” Seungcheol said. “I hate them,” 

 

Mingyu stilled, Junhui and Hansol stopped their crying and stilled, the whole room and the earth stilled. 

 

“What did you just say?” Jisoo asked though he had heard it very clearly. 

 

Seungcheol couldn't-He couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled himself out of Mingyu’s arms and turned around to look at Jeonghan, Jisoo and Jihoon. “I hate them,” Seungcheol said, tears trickling down his cheeks. “I hate you, they took you away from me and you let them, and now you don't love me anymore.” 

 

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon breathed. “That’s not true, you know that's not true,” 

 

“Jihoonie punished me this afternoon,” Seungcheol said. “He spanked me and left me all alone to take care of Channie, without taking care of me first, even though I was bleeding and bruised, and Channie had other people who could comfort him. I didn't have anyone, none of you were there. Mingyu had to come in and do it.” 

 

“You did what?” Jeonghan hissed, turning on Jihoon. 

 

“Daddy,” Seungcheol said, making Jeonghan’s head snap back to him. “Daddy, I know I’m not your baby anymore, I know I’m not special to you, you don't have to pretend. You love Hansol more now, right? He’s your new baby, he’s prettier than I am, you’ve always liked pretty things.” All he wanted was to be there baby again, all he wanted was for them to kiss him and hug him and tell him what he was saying wasn't true. 

 

“And Jisoo, you didn't say it today, but Jihoonie did, and you say it a lot lately. That I’m the supposed to be the good one, I’m supposed to know how to behave, you shouldn't have to worry about me,” Seungcheols lips started shaking again, every word felt like a cut in his throat. “But that's not true,” He whimpered. “I need you, I need you as much as they do. I need you to tell me what to do and punish me and comfort me and protect me, but you have not been.” Seungcheol’s wiped away his own tears, and it felt horrible. “I just want to be your baby again, I just want you to love me again, I need you too,” Seungcheol repeated, hanging his head, nails digging harshly into his thighs.

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

“Minghao, Mingyu,” Jihoon said. “Get Junhui and Hansol out of here. Fuck, get everyone out of here right now and go somewhere.” 

 

This was it, Seungcheol had gone and done it, this was the end, they were kicking everyone out now that was everything was out in the open and they all knew, so they could kick Seungcheol out of the relationship. 

 

“I think I should stay with, hyung.” Mingyu said. 

 

“Get out of here, Mingyu.” Jihoon said. Seungcheol couldn't see his face, but he thought Jihoon was grinding his teeth together because he sounded funny, he was probably holding in his anger. It was probably really hard, Seungcheol had made life so hard for him.  _ “Now.” _

 

Seungcheol stayed on the floor, in the same position, while Minghao and Mingyu rounded everyone up and made them leave the dorm. Several of them asked questions as they passed, Soonyoung had to carry a sleeping Chan on his back. Wonwoo whispered, “Hyung?” as he passed by, but Seungcheol could not look at him. 

 

The front door shut, the room was silent for a long time before one of them finally spoke up. 

 

“Baby,” Jisoo said. “We do love you,”

 

“You used too,” Seungcheol said. “Daddy and Jihoonie and you, but not anymore. You only like the kids now, all of you only like the kids now, you’ve forgotten about me. Am I too old now? Am I not fun anymore?” 

 

A thud was heard, delicate hands reached down to grab Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol looked up and saw a sight he had only seen a handful of times in his life, a sight so rare his eyes blew wide open in shock. 

 

Jihoon was crying, his face was scrunched up and red, he knocked leaned his forehead against Seungcheol’s and held his hands so tightly it almost hurt. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Jihoon sobbed, so close to his lips. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

“I treated you like fucking shit, we all did. I’m so sorry, angel, I’m so sorry we hurt you and made you feel like this, I’m so sorry, I’ll do anything to fix it, to make you feel better.” Jihoon said. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Seungcheol asked. “I’m the one who did something wrong, aren't I?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jihoon demanded, shaking his head. 

 

“I mean, it’s my fault you’re treating me like this, I must have been really bad in some way.”

 

“No,” Jihoon said. “Seungcheol, your mind is all over the place, you’re messed up right now because we haven't been taking care of you properly.” Jisoo bent down and started stroking Seungcheol’s hair. 

 

“Don't you remember, sweetie?” Jisoo asked him. “First you said that you felt like the others took us away from you and that we were treating you badly, I think you were having a moment of clarity at the surface, but now you’re saying it’s your fault.”

 

“I did?” Seungcheol asked, confused. “I’m sorry, Jisoo....I...I’m being bad again, right?”

 

“No,” Jisoo said, kissing his forehead tenderly. “Just relax, we’re gonna take care of you now, and we’re never gonna let this happen again.” 

 

Suddenly, Seungcheol was in a bed, and they were all hovering over him, giving him adoring looks, massaging his sore limbs, Jeonghan was kissing his neck and collarbones. 

 

“You’re such a good boy,” Jeonghan was saying. “You’re our best boy, you’re always so good for us, we put too much pressure on you, we expected too much, Daddy is so sorry, baby.” 

 

“I-I’m good?” Seungcheol repeated, delight filling his chest. Was everything okay now? Weren't they mad at him anymore? Had he done a good job? 

 

“Yes, honey,  you’re our good boy,” Jisoo whispered, giving him a kiss on the nose. 

 

“Did I make you happy?” 

 

They were all quiet, but just for a second, because truthfully Seungcheol had made them all filled to the brim with self-loathing, but they weren't the ones who mattered at the moment. “Yes, Cheolie, you always make us happy.” Jihoon answered. 

 

“You’re not mad at me?” 

 

 

“No,” Jihoon said. “I made a mistake, I messed up, it was my fault. You did nothing wrong, and I’m never going to hurt you like that again.” 

 

Seungcheol was so relaxed, he hadn't felt this good in such a long time. His breathing was calm, his chest felt light, his head didn't feel as muggy. “I feel sleepy,” He said. 

 

“Go to sleep, darling,” Jisoo said. “We’ll be here when you wake up.” 

 

…

 

Seungcheol wasn't in subspace anymore, he had been stuck in it and hadn't found a way to escape for a long time. Now, he realized he had been dropped, and he had felt like shit, had done and said some horrible things, but at one point, had cleared his head enough to be able to say the things he needed to say at the time. 

 

“Hansol-ah,” Seungcheol said, noticing the boy who was sitting by his bedside. 

 

“Hyung?” Hansol said. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Seungcheol said. “I don't hate you, I was just-”

 

“I know,” Hansol said. “You don't have to apologize, I get it.” 

 

“Is Junhui-”

 

“He’s okay, too,” Hansol assured him. 

 

Seungcheol smiled. “Of course he is.” 

 

“They wanted to be here, but they needed to do some recording, they had to go to keep management off of your back,” Hansol said. “So we’ve all been taking turns sitting with you.”  

 

“How long have I been sleeping?” Seungcheol had to ask. 

 

“Two days? You were completely emotionally exhausted.” Hansol said. 

 

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Jeonghan stepped in. Seungcheol’s heart stopped when he saw him, purple circles under his eyes and scruff on his cheeks. 

 

“You’re awake,” Jeonghan said, giving him a tired smile. He glanced at Hansol. “Hansol-ah, could you…”

 

Hansol nodded, gave Seungcheol a quick hug, and scattered out of the room, closing the door behind him for Jeonghan. They looked at each other from across the room. 

 

“I’m not in subspace right now,” Seungcheol told him. “I’m okay, now.” 

 

Jeonghan came over to the bed and sat on it with him. “You’re not,” Jeonghan said, sadly, cradling one of Seungcheol’s cheek in his hand. “You’re trust for us has been broken, we hurt you a lot.” 

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol’s voice shook. 

 

“Don't worry yourself, okay?” Jeonghan said. “We’re not going anywhere, we never will, we’re just gonna have to work hard to earn it back.” 

 

“I love you,” Seungcheol said in a small voice. 

 

“I love you too, baby,” Jeonghan said, sounding so sincere, so genuine, that no part of Seungcheol could question it. Jeonghan’s other hand came up, and he held Seungcheol’s face in both of his hands. 

 

“Just for the record,” Jeonghan said. “We fucked up big time, but we love you so much, and you’ll always be our baby, my baby, and no one can ever take your place.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so....idk...what that was....it came to me recently, and I could not sleep until I had it written and out. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, it's late and I'm tired TT


End file.
